Together Again
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: A Rini and Helios get togther fic, very cute so far but I warn you a cilffhanger at the end I have writers block can someone give me some more ideas?
1. Chapter 1

Together Again  
By- D-Chan  
E-mail @- DiaNusheng@aol.com  
Characters- Princess Serenity AKA Chibi-Usa AKA Rini, Elios or Helios to some. This is a story mainly about them. How they re-meet and the stuff that happens to them in my mind.   
Notes: Its time for the Princess to chose a suitor and just guess who shows up and then guess what happens! Well, you won't get anything out of my exact the story. So read it please. Anyways might be some new sailor scouts in here might not can't promise anything yet. Oh yeah, this story will be sit many, many years after my Chibi Scouts Adventures (4 years after C.S.A) when I finally get the first part done and out of the net. To find out more about my 'Chibi Scouts Adventures' e-mail me at DIANUSHENG@AOL.COM On with the fic!  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Princess Serenity, or Small Lady, or Chibi-Usa, or Rini to most. Was walking to *her* garden. It really was hers, she had started working on a small run-downed garden that was just out side of her room from when she had came back from her *adventures* no one had thought to keep it up dated, so when she came back she started working on it and bringing it back to life. And on one had dared to step foot in it, except her closest friends, with out her permission. It was hers in every single way, its where she went to work of stem and where she went to be alone and think, she was going there to think now, to think of her life and how it would change in the next few days.  
When she got there she sat down on the bench by the small pond and watched the swans swim around awhile until her mind started all to drift back to when she had gone to the past the second time to train as a sailor scout. She was thinking of all the times she had so much fun messing with Serena, who would became her mother in the future, and the gang. And how she meet Helios, and then she was smiling, remembering that he was her frist crush and he gave her first kiss. Then she was remembering that it had been 10 years since she had last saw him. She remembered what he had done for her and how she missed him so much. And then she was crying.  
That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw her friends. It was Dawn, who had her hand on Rini's shoulder, and she smiled a knowing smile, for Rini had told them all about Helios, and then she had sworn them to secrecy not to tell another living soul.   
Dawn was the Princess of Mercury; she was just like her mother but with a sly strike a mile long. She had shoulder length light blue hair, and brown eyes that she got from her father. Dawn sat down by Rini and she let Rini cry on her shoulder. Then Grace sat on her other side, Grace was Princess of Venus and just like her mother and father, always up to something. Then Amber sat down on the ground, Amber was the Princess of Mars. Kelly followed Amber and sat down on the ground too, she has the Princess of Jupiter and was more like her father then her mother but she got quite a few good traits from her mother. Storm was Princess of Pluto, and just like her mother she could not say anything about her friends future to her, but Storm could reassure her that everything would turn out fine, just not how, she too sat on the ground. Next were Katharine and Heather, the adopted daughters of Uranus and Neptune. And then there was Kerry princess of Saturn, and just like her mother in most ways, she was one of the first to befriend Rini when they were younger and had just all meet each other. And last but never least was Karen and Dia and Nia. Karen was Princess of Charon that made her Storm's cousin. Dia and Nia were also cousins. Dia was Princess of Silver; Silver was in a different star system. Nia was princess of Gold; Gold was in the same star system as Silver. They all comforter their sad friend, because most of them were going through the same thing and the rest had already been through it. Amber, Katharine, Heather, Kerry, Dia, and Nia had all been through the same ordeal. The coming of age, choosing a future husband, hoping that the one you loved, loved you back and would ask you to marry them.  
Amber, Katharine, Heather, and Kerry had fallen in love with the once Nega verse generals' sons.  
Amber and Jed Jr., Katharine and Max, Heather and Miles, Kerry and Zack. Dia fell in love with Nick, and Nia fell in love with Chris. Nick Star and Chris Star were twins, but they weren't identical twins.  
In order of their birthdays is how all of them will have to choose their future husbands:  
1.Kerry ~ January 6th  
2.Katharine ~ January 27th  
3.Heather ~ March 6th  
4.Nia ~ March 23rd  
5.Dia ~ April 8th  
6.Amber ~ April 17th  
7.Rini ~ June 30th  
8.Karen ~ August 8th  
9.Dawn ~ September 10th  
10.Grace ~ October 22nd  
11.Storm ~ October 29th  
12.Kelly ~ December 15th  
After Rini turn was up it would be Karen's 2 months later. And was she hoping it would be postponed.  
They all just sat there and after a while they started talking about their loves.   
That's how they were found; just sitting around talking about the guys they love. And you can just guess who found them, Mina Queen of Venus.  
"Oh so the princesses do have someone in mind to be there husbands, and here we were all wondering if you had anyone in mind." Mina said, and all of the girls blushed. And Mina laughed  
"Mother leave us alone, you didn't have to worry about any of this when father asked you to be his wife. It's just not fair, you put so much pressure on us and expect us to choose a future husband. I wish Luna had never brought up that tradition a few years ago." Grace said to her mother.  
"That's ture Aunt Mina, I was terrified that Nick would not be there at the ball to ask me, and when he did I nearly fainted with relief." Dia said, and Kerry, Katharine, Heather, and Nia all nodded.  
"Oh like I wasn't under pressure when Andrew finally asked me, going out for 4 years and never once had marriage come up, I was going to brake up with him when he finally asked me because I started to think that he did not love me, like hell I wasn't under pressure. And it was the same way with all of your mothers, too" Mina said.  
"Did you need anything form one of us Aunt Mina?" Rini asked.  
"Oh yes, well its time for lunch and it was my turn to come and fetch your girls. Go and change quickly, we have a guest with us today for lunch, and he is very pleased to be meeting you all again." Mina said with a sly smile.  
"Your up to some thing Aunt Mina, who is it?" Dawn asked.  
"I can't tell you but you'll like him, he is just 2 years older then you." Mina said.  
"Now hurry up, you got about 20 min. before lunch to change and freshen up, and you must all be on your best behavior, oh and there is someone here to see each of you 12 young ladies, 6 of you already know who that is. Now hurry up and go." Mina said, there was a chorus of 12 'yes maims' and then 12 different strikes of color wiz by Mina. Mina left following the girls a much slower rate laughing to her self.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
The girls all stepped out of their rooms, which were right next to each other. Each princess wearing a gown of her planet's color; Rini in white, Dawn in blue, Grace in yellow, Amber in red, Kelly in green, Storm in dark red, Katherine in dark blue, Heather in aqua blue, Kerry in purple, Karen in gold and bark blue, Dia in silver, and Nia in gold.   
They walked in two lines side by side to the dinning room where they have lunch.  
They walked in and whom did they see? They saw their loves sitting on one side of the very long table, and 12 empty sits across form them. They all smiled at each other and said hi and sat down. Except there was one chair empty, and it looked like every one was there. Then the doors opened and in walked a tall man, with white-blue hair and eyes, and a small tear shaped jewel on his forehead. Rini gasped and then smiled. It was Helios, after 10 long years of thinking about him here he was. Helios bowed and apologized for being a tad bit late and sat down in the empty chair, right in front of Rini.  
"Its been a long time, Princess" Helios said to Rini.  
"That it has Helios." Rini said back.  
"After lunch girls, why don't you give the boys a tour of the palace, after all this is most of their first times being here." Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes mama, we'll give the *boys* a tour of the grounds." Rini said.  
Dawn grinned; she knew what Rini really meant by what she said.  
"That would be nice. We were planning on a ride in the woods later would you boys care to join us?" Dawn asked.  
"Yes, we were planning on stopping by the pond for alittle swim, later on." Grace said.  
"It would be our pleasure for you to joins us." Kelly added. And the rest of the girls nodded their agreement; they were all thinking the same thing.  
"We would love to join you ladies." Aaron said. And the rest of the guys nodded their agreement too.  
"Then its settled, met us out by the stables after you change. When lunch is over of course." Rini said.  
Lunch went by quickly, and the princesses and the boys excused themselves to go and change.  
The princesses went in one-way and the boys another.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
The girls stepped out of their rooms and went to Rini's.  
"So whats the plan, Rini?" Dawn asked.  
"Well since 6 of us still need to get our man, I was thinking that we wear those bikinis Storm made us, and we wear our necklaces that Dia's people made us." Rini said.  
"Ok, I'll go and get them from my room right now, I'll be back." Storm says.  
"Ok, and get yourself a pair of shorts and a sleeve less shirt. All of you go and get shorts and shirts and a towel." Rini says.  
"I'll grab the necklaces too." Dia says and they all head back to their rooms too get their stuff and then head back too Rini's room to change.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
About 20 min. later they head towards the stables to meet up with the guys.  
When they get there the guys are already there and waiting.  
Zack was wearing purple swim trunks and a purple muscle shirt, Max has on a dark blue swim trunks and muscle shirt, Miles has on aqua blue trunks and muscle shirt, Chris has on gold trunks and muscle shirt, Nick has on silver trunks and muscle shirt, Jed has on red trunks and muscle shirt, Helios has on white swim trunks and muscle shirt, Ramsay has on indigo trunks and muscle shirt, Aaron has on light blue trunks and muscle shirt, Marc has on orange trunks and muscle shirt, Taylor has on garnet trunks and muscle shirt, Kirk has on green trunks and muscle shirt.  
"You boys ready to go?" Rini asks.  
"For the last 10 min." Nick says.  
Dia walks over to Nick and punches his shoulder *hard*, *not* playfully.  
"Why did you do that D-chan? That hurt." Nick said to Dia, his love.  
"Well, I know you know better to say that, and besides what was it supposed to do? Tickle? I can tickle you if you like but hey you are very ticklish." Dia says giggling and the other girls start to giggle.  
"Can we just get the horses now and go?" Asks an impatient Jed.  
"Fine then, lets go and get our horses people." Rini says.  
They walk into the stables, and since it was only to have been the girls going out on their horses today, there were only 12 horses in the stables.  
"Oh no, they were only expecting us to go out today, there is not enough horses for all of us so we have to double. I don't care who rides with my, but if you don't like to go fast you better not ride with me." Rini says.  
So they all paired up, Zack and Kerry, Max and Katharine, Miles and Heather, Chris and Nia, Nick and Dia, Jed and Amber, Ramsay and Karen, Aaron and Dawn, Marc and Grace, Taylor and Storm, Kirk and Kelly; so that left Rini and Helios unpaired.  
"I guess I'm riding with you maiden." Helios said.  
"I guess so Helios, but please don't call me that anymore. I'm not the little girl you meet in the past, I've grown up even if no one seems to notice." Rini said.  
So they all mounted and were on their way.  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
They arrived at the pond in about 15min. they took the shortest path there was to get to it. When everyone dismounted, the boys were surprised. They saw a diving board and lounge chairs under a willow tree, and a small table with a little box about the size of a thumbtack box.  
"Where did all of this stuff come from and what is with the little box?" Aaron asked.  
"Its called capsules. They come from Nia's planet. You press the little button on pill shaped capsules and throw them on the ground and whatever was in it pops up out of it." Dawn answered him.  
"Ok, what ever." Chris says.  
Then Kerry opened the box and pulled out a capsule, pressed the button and tossed it on the ground and out popped a chair. She put her towel on it and tokes off her shirt and put it on the back of her chair, she then toke of her shorts and put them on her chair as well.  
"You look great in a bikini Kerry." Zack tells her.  
"Thanks Zack, I'm sure you would too." She says then bursts out laughing and so does everyone else.  
"You better run, cause I'm going to get you for that." Zack says and starts to chase her around the pond, while everyone keeps laughing. When he finally catches her he picks her up and, with her in his arms, he jumps into the pond. Everyone clams him self or her self and starts to take off their extra clothes. The guys just look at them, they take up their shirts and lay them down on the little table.  
"Who wants to race me? If you beat me in a race you get a kiss." Dawn says and giggles.  
"Dawn you know that it is impossible to beat you, and besides there is only one person I know who can beat you at a race and I'm sure that person does not want a kiss from you." Grace says.  
"Your right Grace, there is only one person who can beat her. And that is me, I'm the one that Aunt Amy taught how to swim first, I know all of the Mercury's tricks at swimming and I do not want a kiss from her." Rini says.  
"Come on, some one race with me, please?" Dawn says.  
"Ok, I'll race you Dawn." Aaron says.  
"Oh goodie!" Dawn exclaims.  
"Ok rules, you must not try to hit the other person what so ever, you must do 4 complete laps, the first one to stick their hand in the air wins. Got it?" Rini asks. Aaron and Dawn nod.  
"Get in your ready positions. On your mark, get set, GO!" Rini yells.  
Dawn started out in the lead, but when they turned around at the other side to start lap Aaron got in the lead. Then for lap 3 it was Dawn back in the lead, then for lap 4 they were even. The got closer and closer to the end and everyone was watching closely. The first hand to come up was …… Aaron's. Aaron won, but the girls knew it was just a trick of Dawn's. She let him win so he could claim his kiss. They pulled themselves out of the pond.  
"Ok a deal is a deal, I said that if anyone beat me I'd give them a kiss. So I owe you a kiss." Dawn said.  
"Fine, ok with me." Aaron says.  
Before Dawn could make a move Aaron was leaning towards her, before she knew it he was kissing her. When they broke apart they heard clapping and laughing.  
"Ok I have an idea, lets play 'Spin the Bottle' I know what you are thinking, spin the bottle but that's an old game. But I'm changing the rules, you have to kiss what ever the bottle points at, unless you are related to that person you have to kiss them on the lips for 2 min, if you are related to that person you kiss their cheek, if that person is of the same sex you have to kiss them on the cheek or give them a hug. So do you wanna play?" Kelly asks. The girls all nod and so do the guys.  
So they get out a bottle and sit in a circle on the ground, some sitting on there towels some not.  
"Ok to see who goes first every one pick a number 1-25, who ever is closest to my number goes first, then who ever the bottle is facing has to go, and so on and so on." Kelly said.  
Here is the numbers every one picked: Kerry 17, Katharine 13, Heather 19, Nia 18, Dia 8, Amber 5, Rini 10, Karen 3, Dawn 6, Grace 4, Strom 1, Zack 9, Max 2, Miles 7, Chris 11, Nick 12, Jed 16, Ramsay 25, Aaron 21, Marc 23, Taylor 15, Kirk 16 and Helios 24.  
Kelly had picked the number 24, so that meant Helios went first.  
Helios spun the bottle and it pointed at Rini.  
"Ok new rule. You have to kiss behind the willow tree for the two min, and if you have to kiss that person again you must admit if you like that person as a friends or as more then a friend." Kelly said. 11 people gave her death glares but she paid no notice to them. Helios stood up, walked over to Rini, helped her up, and walked behind the willow tree.  
"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." Rini whispered.  
"Oh but I do maiden, my maiden." Helios whispered back and leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first, the he pushed his tongue on her lips softly and she opened her mouth under his seeking tongue; their tongues danced with each other. Then they heard Kelly say that the 2 min were up. With a soft moan, the two parted, breathing slightly hard.  
"Better then the first time we kissed, don't you agree maiden?" Helios whispered to her.  
"Oh that was defiantly better then the first, priest." Rini whispered back to him.  
They walked out from behind the tree and sat back down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for part one, e-mail with what you think about it.  



	2. Chapter 2

Together Again-Part 2  
By- D-Chan  
E-mail @- DiaNusheng@aol.com  
Characters- Princess Serenity AKA Chibi-Usa AKA Rini, Elios or Helios to some. This is a story mainly about them. How they re-meet and the stuff that happens to them in my mind.   
Notes: Its time for the Princess to chose a suitor and just guess who shows up and then guess what happens! Well, you won't get anything out of my exact the story. So read it please. Anyways might be some new sailor scouts in here might not can't promise anything yet. Oh yeah, this story will be sit many, many years after my Chibi Scouts Adventures (4 years after C.S.A) when I finally get the first part done and out of the net. To find out more about my 'Chibi Scouts Adventures' e-mail me at DIANUSHENG@AOL.COM On with the fic!  
*************************************************************************  
Rini and Helios sat back down in their spots and the game contiued until it was time to go back to the placae to get ready for the ball that nigth. So they packed up their stuff and got onto their hosres and took of towards the placae to get ready.  
15 min later they rode up to the stables and got off teh hosres and took the sadles off of them and put them back into their stales and then they headed towards their rooms.  
  
About an hour later all of the princess are once again in Rini's room chatting with each other.  
The dresses were exact;y hte same except for the color of them. The dresses were something that Storm had made for them. It was an ankle lenght dress, with a tight topo half that flared out after the empire waist. Each princess's dress matched with their plant's color or colors. Rini in white, Dawn in blue, Grace in yellow, Amber in red, Kelly in green, Storm in dark red, Katherine in dark blue, Heather in aqua blue, Kerry in purple, Karen in gold and bark blue, Dia in silver, and Nia in gold.   
They were to be escorted to the ball by their soon to be husbands or thier crushes. They were to meet the guys at the staricase before the ball room at 5 min till they were expected to come in. ANd it was jsut about time for them to go and meet htem. 


End file.
